Kekkon Trouble
by chibi milktea
Summary: AU. It's modern time. There's no question about that. But for a traditional family like Kuchiki, arranged marriages is never archaic. Thus, the story. [ichiruki]Please see: Special Note
1. Unknown Bride?

**Kekkon Trouble**

**-Chapter I: Unknown Bride?-**

**Special Note:** This fan fiction is under extensive revision. I'll add more fluffs, descriptions and scenes. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm moved. I know it is kind of selfish for deleting the other chapters but I fear that the story might be slightly different from the original. I'll do the same thing with my other fics. Please don't sue me. I just want this to make a better read. Comments and suggestion are welcomed. I'll do my best to become a mature writer. That includes lesser whining. XD

**Summary:** AU. It's modern time. There's no question about that. But for a traditional family like Kuchiki, arranged marriages is never archaic. Thus, the story.

**Disclaimer:** Who the hell started this 'disclaimer' thingy! It stinks! Couldn't we at least dream that we own bleach? Would it hurt a lot of souls if we do? We all know that Kubo owns bleach! So why should one do this disclaimer thingy? It's like telling us that: You can never claim bleach as yours! (evil laughter at the background)

_"Dedicated to the ones who keep reviewing and supporting this fic and my awesome beta-reader who wants to work in the shadows. (winks) I hope this is worth dedicating."_

-+-+-+-

Silence.

The father and son where sitting at the opposite sides of the table.

The father said something serious to his son.

The son in reply, half-opened his mouth... absorbing what his father had just said.

_What the hell did he say...? Something about what...?_ The son looked up to his father's eyes as if he could find the answer there but all he saw were the eyes of a practical joker. He furrowed his brows, question left unanswered.

_Okay. So he dragged me into this, claiming that it's an important one... He said it would put Karin and Yuzu in grave danger... if I won't... if I won't..._

"What?!?" he sputtered after long silence, banging the table with his fist. A sign that he has finally succeeded absorbing, "What did you say!?"

His father straightened up, quite fascinated for it took his son 'that long' to react. The father was acting unusually... normal and serious as he cleared his throat and said, "Ichigo, I think you're old enough to marry so what are you—"

"You're obligating me to marry a someone I don't even know!" he retorted derisively, bashing again the table in nuisance.

"You know her already, I told you, her name is—"

"I don't mean that way!" he barked exhaustedly, "I can't believe you **sold** me!"

The father flinched at the son's accusation. "I did not sell you!" was the father's defensive comeback. The father got up from the chair to purposely add effects and to say that there were no further discussions. "You can choose. If you want Yuzu and Karin's life to be in danger then don't marry her."

Ichigo froze then sighted.

Isshin blissfully saw this and grinned maniacally, "They'll be here at lunch."

-+-+-+-

In order to pay a debt, Kurosaki Isshin made a deal with Kuchiki Byakuya. Though Isshin seemed not to look like one, his name was famous in the field of medicine. For that reason, Kuchiki Byakuya, who's planning to conquer medicinal commerce, became interested in him and asked to become business partners. In return of agreeing, the dept would be obliterate to zilch.

However, according to the tradition of the Kuchiki family, merging of businesses means merging of families. Of course, as a hopelessly romantic type Isshin is, the deal made his ears clap. At last! He was going to have his son married!

Ichigo never had a girlfriend before or even shown interest on any girl, knowing these, he doubted if he would have some grandchildren from his son. Of course, he also wanted some grandchildren from Yuzu and Karin but Ichigo's the one who would carry out his name and it was natural for a father. So, without having second thoughts, he accepted.

The debt was borrowed long ago in Kuchiki Bank Corp. in order to give birth to Kurosaki's clinic. The clinic became successful but Isshin has no plan of raising the it further. While at it, he began to explore himself with potential medicinal sources and forgot about paying the debt. In addition to that, as what almost all of us know, the money borrowed would increase each month because of the interest.

In reality, the debt itself was really **nothing**. With Isshin's reputation, he could pay it back in almost no time.

But how the heck can he refuse an awfully awesome arranged marriage?! It's so freakishy shojou manga-ish it sounded so magical.

Well... another problem was that Ichigo would refuse **definitely**. So he made a little lie that if he wouldn't agree, it would jeopardize the lives of Karin and Yuzu.

And Ichigo, being a 'loving and concerned brother', believed his father's lie.

-+-+-+-

"I can't believe that old man sold me." Ichigo muttered darkly as he threw his back on the chair, waiting for Yuzu to deliver the dishes for lunch.

Yuzu and Karin threw their eyes to him, having different outer reactions.

Poor onii-chan... Yuzu thought inwardly and her eyes softened while Karin might be just thinking dot-dot-dot and gave her brother the usual 'so-what's-the-big-deal' look.

"Instead of whining, you should say thanks to him you'll gonna have yourself a wife with ease." commented the 'caring little sister', Karin.

He snorted, "Yeah right! To someone I don't even know of!" his scowl deepened then hissed, "Goddammit."

Karin ogled at her brother, feeling a **tad** of sympathy. She was guilty. She should not have agreed with her father to go with his stupid lie.

_Flashback._

"Oww... c'mon Karin, Yuzu, why won't you agree with me? It's for your dear **loveless** brother! Don't you want to see him waiting at the altar for his bride-to-be?"

Karin shook her head, trying hard not to snort. Even Yuzu who was most of the time, very compliant didn't agree with her father.

"What!? So you don't want your brother to get married?!"

The idea made Karin flinch and wore one of the grumpiest pout she had ever shown.

The truth why Karin was reluctant was that she wasn't ready to see her 'Ichi-nii' getting married. Of course being a denial and stoic type that she was, she was finding it hard to admit it. The idea jolted her even more when they were going to force him marry a girl that Ichigo hasn't got a chance to meet before.

"Why?" he added when there came no response from his daughters. "I mean you can't expect him to be with us forever! Even both of you will get married."

This time Karin couldn't hold back her snort, she was after all the girl version of Ichigo.

"Wouldn't it be quite selfish if you were both enjoying yourselves with your own families while Ichigo was there... lonely without someone whom he could cling to?" their father said as he timely checked his daughters' expression. At last, he got what he had wanted to get: Their almost-convinced expression.

_Just a little more drama here and there and they'll crack._

"B-But onii-chan should marry the girl he loves!" Yuzu protested in a low voice. Having it the first time to seriously go against her father, she fiddled with her fingers.

Isshin played a part of a father who was about to scold his daughter for dating at the age of 5, "Yuzu. You know your brother well. Do you think he's the type who follows a girl, drops into his knees and asks **Will you marry me?**"

Yuzu blinked as she tried to imagine the scene, having a troubled expression. A few second later, a glint in her eyes came as if realizing that her father was right.

Isshin grinned, pleased at Yuzu's reaction. "So to lessen his sufferings in swallowing his pride, I've already set up a marriage for him! Maybe he'll not like this girl at first but... after hmm... couple of days spending times together he might... he might... **at least** like her!"

Karin eyed at him with disgust, feeling the statement so familiar. "Old man, you should be reading shounen mangas not shojous."

Isshin squinted in embarrassment. Since when did Karin learn to read someone's mind?

"Oh how horrible daughters! Okaa-san! They can't understand us! You want Ichigo to get married to, right?!"

Karin rolled her eyes. She hated it when her father would relate himself with their mom. He almost always won. "Urgh. Fine. Fine. We will not talk about this lie to Ichi-nii. But that doesn't mean that we like this idea. If Ichi-nii finds out, we'll be pointing all our fingers to you."

Isshin gulped first before his eyes glittered at began dancing all around. If Karin agreed, Yuzu would definitely follow as well. "Great! I'll discuss this with your brother."

_End of flashback._

Silence began to envelope them.

Staring at nowhere and got sick of the silence, Karin blurted out, "It doesn't mean that you'll have to love her."

Maybe that would cheer her brother up. Maybe.

Silence.

His face slightly brightened as he knocked his fist on his palm, "You're right! We'll be married by name only."

"But onii-chan... that seems to be cruel." Yuzu commented meekly. She couldn't help herself for as usual, Yuzu was thinking circumstances more mature than her brother. If she did exchange places with the girl, it would definitely hurt her.

_Talk... talk... say something... defend yourself... you can't let your sister think that you're a 'bad brother' _he pried himself.

He forced a shrug, pretending to be nonchalant about it. "I can't force myself to love her. Besides it has been done several times."

Yuzu grimaced, obviously unsatisfied at what his brother said, "Whatever you say..."

Silence.

The damn topic was making things awkward.

"Have you seen your soon-to-be-bride?" Karin inquired to ease the tension. Obviously the question was the 'wrong one' because it was still the damn topic about the marriage.

He gazed at Karin in puzzlement, "I thought you had. Isn't that Kuchiki's one of the famous clan in Japan?"

She shrugged helplessly. "Yeah but unfortunately, it's also one of the most inscrutable clan in Japan."

He raised his brow, "Why?"

"No one has ever seen a member or they might had but didn't know that they had. Rumors say that the people who had once worked for them, had their memories erased by magic." she shrugged at her own statement. "It sounds silly if you ask me."

"Why would they do that?"

"Probably to protect their riches. I heard from old man that he and that Kuchiki Byakuya-freak communicated only through a black butterfly that has a silly paper on it. A crazy ethnical family if you again ask me. They're very traditional."

"Where did you get those information?"

"Internet. Old man asked me to have some research about that clan."

"They're no pictures on the internet?"

"Nope." Karin then chuckled evilly, "I think their so damned ugly that's why they don't want to show their faces."

Ichigo was horrified. Of course he did care what his soon-to-be-bride would look like!

She didn't have to be the model-type-any girl would do just not the so-damned-ugly one. Imagine. A hag would ruin his reputation he has been taken care of all those years? Who would want to see a 'monster' first day in the morning? Great, after you got a good nice sleep, a nightmare would greet you. Plus the fact that he feels nothing towards the cre—girl. And what would the girls who had asked him out say to him? That he refused them because his type of girl is a weird, old-looking woman? He would be the clutter of insults.

Even **Keigo** has a decent-looking girlfriend.

Thinking about the possible outcome, Ichigo had his face sandwiched with his arms.

He hated the ones who undergo plastic surgery for he thinks that one should be contented on his or her looks but... this time... he wanted to...

"They're rich. They must have gone through plastic surgery." he said, more like convincing himself.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... I did tell you that they're very traditional. They hate unnecessary modern technologies."

Ichigo groaned while Karin grinned darkly.

"I even heard that the girl was older than you by five years."

He almost had a heart attack because of the information and perhaps also because of the ability of Karin to look for information. "Wha-What!? Five years?!"

Karin smiled inwardly. Why hadn't she thought of this before? She was enjoying torturing her brother plus she had seen reactions from him she never had before. "Maybe the woman has been very desperate to marry a guy like you."

"Urgh!" he ruffled his hair in irritation, "Just fuckin' great! I'll be married not just to a hag but to an OLD hag!"

"It's okay. Being old means the lesser the time she has to stay on earth. And with that, you'll soon conquer her riches."

"What the hell are you thinking?! All I know is that I don't want to marry an old woman!"

"She's not _that_ old if you ask me. There are a hell a lot of people who's still a single even at the age of forty." She grinned again darkly, "I think she has full of wrinkles because of stress. Rich families like them, have themselves work from day till night."

Silence.

"But thanks to you, the people of the whole country will soon see their faces. They might even make you a national hero."

Ichigo deadpanned. "You're not funny Karin."

Silence.

A black shinny limo parked in front of their house.

_Dammit! They're here!_ Ichigo panicked and prepared himself for the biggest shock of his life.

He squinted his eyes as he called forth all saints, religious leaders—whoever could help him improve the situation.

_Hey. Almighty one. Whoever you are, Jesus, Allah, Buddha, if you help me out in this situation I promise I'll be worshiping you forever for performing such a great miracle._

The door creaked open and Isshin was in the instant to greet them. All the sounds seemed hell for Ichigo as footsteps were heard echoing and walking to the kitchen.

Ichigo gulped because he realized that the Almighty One might be displeased at his showing of **infidelity**, because the next thing that they heard was a deafening BOOM, a person crying in pain and the full of bane sentence that screamed:

"LET ME GO YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!"

Wow... three profanities in one short sentence.

In the kitchen, where Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were located, the information that they were receiving were scanty but they were sure that the source of the scream was different from the one who cried in pain. The voice was husky and angry. Seconds later, the house was like breaking down. It was like there was an earthquake at intensity number ten.

The trio sunk themselves deeper on their respective seats, not bothering to know what was happening.

_There's a monster out there... 'dad' can manage..._

"Rukia-sama! Please! Your brother will be angry!" a guy called after her, pleading for her to come back. Knowing that their 'miss' didn't bother to listen, he vent his frustration to others, "You useless fools! Go after her! Don't stop until you find her!" the black-suited man faced Isshin apologetically and wiped his forehead sweat.

He bowed.

"Our sincere apologies Kurosaki Isshin-sama, Kuchiki Rukia-sama isn't in a good mood today."

Isshin forced out a smile. He tried to focus his eyes on the man but he couldn't help not to remorse the damage done in his house. "I-It's okay..."

He remained bowing, "I again will say sorry. I hope you won't tell Kuchiki Byakuya-sama about this. It'll put Kuchiki Rukia-sama in danger."

It seemed like the man was waiting for Isshin to suspend his action because when Isshin waved a hand of dismissal, the man straightened up and handed him an envelope of money. "We were expecting this to happen because Kuchiki Byakuya-sama isn't with us. We apologize for the damages."

"Uh. Thank you!" his face began to cheer up as soon as his palms got contact with the thick volume of cash. "Won't you eat with us?"

The man didn't even nod. "I'm afraid we have to reject you sire, we still need to get Kuchiki Rukia-sama."

"Oh. I see, see you then next time. We'll make this house made of steel so that the next time she'll go here, she won't be destroying much of our property." he joked and although he knew what he said wasn't funny, he forced out his laughter.

"She'll be at the engagement party for sure because Kuchiki Byakuya-sama would be there."

Isshin furrowed his brows together, "Engagement party?"

-+-+-+-

"It looks like she doesn't want to marry you too, Ichi-nii." Karin smirked.

_Hua-hua-hua. The marriage is in jeopardy... you'll be a bachelor for life._

Ichigo folded his arms. The running away of his future bride made him feel small. Never in his life had he encountered a girl that would run away from him.

It had hurt his pride.

"Like she thinks I want to marry her!" he managed to say and cupped his chin, sulking.

"What's with that face? Frustrated?" Karin teased.

"What?! Of course not! My point is: who does she think she is for running exaggeratedly? What does she thinks? That I desire to marry her and I'm the bad guy?"

Yuzu hit Ichigo's head lightly with the wooden spatula she was holding.

"You know onii-san, you were thinking the same thing!" she scolded like a mother.

"Yeah. Stop thinking like you're the only one who's forced here." added Karin.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez. Little sisters..." he muttered, accepting defeat.

Just then, their father had entered the kitchen and greeted them with a smile.

"Ahoy!"

"Ahoy my ass." was the son's respectful greeting.

Yuzu offered a chair. "You see her, otou-san?"

Isshin scratched the back of his head. "No. Her hair was blocking her face and I was focusing more on the damages she was doing."

_So she'll remain unknown until I see her... hunh? Damn her! I wish she would elope with someone within her age and stop showing herself for life!_

He has already imagined what would be his soon-to-be-bride like: Old looking (wrinkles and everything), big and muscular (judging from the damage she has done to their house), an expert profanity-user, and what else? Superbly ugly (as what had Karin claimed).

Karin's got a point after all. Why don't they just show their faces? With the image he had formed in his mind, he started to shudder in disgust and anger.

"What a useless old man." Ichigo grimaced.

Isshin banged the table, pretending to be heated. "What did you say?! Is that how to thank your father who had found you a bride?"

"And what should I do? Jump in elation?! I never remember myself asking you for a bride! I don't even want girls! They'll just extra in everything negative!"

Isshin ignored his son's retort, "Prepare for the engagement party. Have your best yukata."

**Best** yukata my ass! I only have one!

"I won't go!" Ichigo declared. Defiance was all he needed to feel good.

"You can't! It'll be aired on national television!"

"Wha?! Na-National...? Hell, thank you old man for sharing that wonderful information, since it strengthen my desire not to go!"

"Let's see," Karin pulled out a small paper in her pocket. Her father discreetly gave it while Ichigo was busy feeling sorry for himself. "Kurosaki Ichigo, disgraced the whole Kurosaki and Kuchiki family by not attending his own engagement party." she read the paper. "How does that headline sounds?"

He rolled his eyes, surrendering. "Great..."

-+-+-+-

**End Notes:** Okay. The first chapter, finished editing. This can be edited further so don't worry. Beta-sama and I will add descriptions here and there. We're not a perfect people who can find faults without help so if you find anything weird, OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, wrong pronunciation (private joke) tell us and we'll be happy to change it. Oh, if you would please do so, please **point out **the things that you want to be changed. Kindly **site** them. I think it won't help if you would just vaguely say: There are a lot of grammatical errors.

Thank you for reading! You can send emails if you want. I am not hostile. Check-ie my profile.


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Kekkon Trouble**

**-Chapter II: Nice to Meet You-**

**Special Note:** This fan fiction is under extensive revision. I'll add more fluffs, descriptions and scenes. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm moved. I know it is kind of selfish for deleting the other chapters but I fear that the story might be slightly different from the original. I'll do the same thing with my other fics. Please don't sue me. I just want this to make a better read. Comments and suggestion are welcomed. I'll do my best to become a mature writer. That includes lesser whining. XD

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) My name isn't Kubo so that basically mean that I don't own bleach or any of the characters. But I really do wish I own Ichigo.

_"Dedicated to the ones who keep reviewing and supporting this fic and my awesome beta-reader who wants to work in the shadows. (winks) I hope this is worth dedicating."_

-+-+-+-

"Okay?" the reporter in her elegant peach suit asked the cameraman as she gave him a thumb. The cameraman, in reply gave her a thumb as well.

He hauled up his hands to gave her signals, "4... 3... 2..."

The reporter cleared her throat, modulating her voice, "Good evening to all our viewers. We're now here at Karakura Shrine LIVE for the star-studded engagement party of Kuchiki Rukia, the sister of the very known yet mysterious businessman, Kuchiki Byakuya with Kurosaki Ichigo, the son of the very known man on the field of Japanese medicine, Dr. Kurosaki Isshin. Right now, there are important personalities showing off their gowns and enjoying the party. But it seems like—" the reported cut off her statement when she saw Kurosaki Isshin making his way on the red carpet, "Oh there is now Dr. Kurosaki but it looks as if that his son, Kurosaki Ichigo isn't with him." She approached Isshin and flashed a smile, "Good evening sir. I'm Miyamoto Sakura from BXT news. Would you mind if we interview you?"

"I wouldn't." Isshin straightened himself and waved goofily in front of the camera.

"Congratulations for your son and for your new company."

"Thank you."

"How do you feel about the engagement of your son?"

"Thrilled. Thank goodness he wouldn't grow old alone." Isshin answered and did the act of a dramatic father.

Miyamoto clung her head slightly to the side, puzzled. She had **briefly** looked into the profiles of the Kurosakis and based on the picture provided, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was popular with girls. "Why's that?"

"Well you know my son is—" Isshin caught Ichigo staring frantically at him at a distance, "My son is such a loving—" his staring increased, now sending him death glares.

He pressed himself in a thin line, contemplating on what to say. Not that he was afraid of Ichigo or anything. It was just that he promised his son not to tell anything about him that could ruin his image.

_"Leave it to me," Ichigo said._

Though Isshin was goofy, he sure knows how to keep his promises... as long as he would be **reminded**.

"I'm proud of my son." he said arbitrarily, hoping it could satisfy Miyamoto.

"Right..." she responded almost wryly, "We haven't got a sight of your son. Where is he?"

"Umm... he's out there. He doesn't like exposing himself to a lot of people."

The reporter giggled softly. It was as if being the being shy one was her type.

Kurosaki Isshin was a type that could blab anything.

"A shy type, he is." she commented with humor.

Isshin couldn't prevent a laugh. "In certain circumstances."

_Well,_ the Miyamoto thought, _A little crush wouldn't hurt. He's still not married._

She flashed Isshin a friendly beam and was about to ask him about some tiny-bitsy information about his son but she was 'accidentally' pushed aside by other reporters who wanted Isshin's interview.

He sighted, now he knew how a celebrity felt and it didn't fell great.

-+-+-+-

On the other side of the shire was Kurosaki Ichigo who currently having a GREAT STRUGGLE not to be recognized by any media personality.

What could he say anyway? He wasn't used being interviewed by media. Constant exposure to girls who wanted to know his type of woman, didn't help him provide the experience.

He covered his face with his handkerchief and surveyed the entire floor like a ninja. He carefully calculated how long it would take for him to reach the exit.

Unlucky of him, his congenital 'cursed' bright-orange hair made him detectable. So, even before he could finish his escape route plan, someone divulged out in full volume:

"There he is!" some busybody pointed a finger on Ichigo, who was still covering his face.

Straight away, there came a thick cloud of dusts from the reporters and dashed to his parameter.

"How do you feel now that you're soon to be engaged?"

"What does your family think about this?"

"Is it true that Kuchiki Rukia is **pregnant**?"

"We heard that Kuchiki Rukia's older than you, is that okay?"

"Some people say that you'll only be married in name only, how is this true?"

"I heard there's a third party, what's your reaction?"

Ichigo was suddenly attacked by these questions, _Third party!? Pregnant?! What the hell are these press people thinking!? URGH! This is what I fear most! _He dramatically and imaginarily heard a sound of a fragile precious vase (or whatever you commonly see being broken) mercilessly being dropped to the ground. _My image is doomed..._

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh as he forced himself to chuckle. It turned dry. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you please excuse me." He squeezed himself out it was almost useless, there are too many of them.

_Dammit... let me go through bastards! _he thought._ Sooner, he saw a little passage formed by the spaces the crowd formed and pushed himself through there._

At the time he broke 'free' he didn't just sneak, he run. Run for his life, perhaps?

-+-+-+-

He was running like crazy that he didn't notice that he was already out in the garden.

He lessened his pace and tried to catch up with his breath. It was drizzling, keeping people in the big hall and out here at the garden.

_Perfect. I'll go back as soon as old man calls—_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid head!" a husky voice barked at him.

A forehead vein had made itself shown.

Heck, **anyone** would be annoyed if some random person would bark at you and call you names. Added to Ichigo's current situation, you can very well be assured that he was very, deeply, madly furious.

Thanks to the voice, sooner or later it would attract attention of the press people and they would be able to locate him.

_That bastard has to learn his foul mouth shut!_

He instantaneously turned his head at the direction of the voice, spun his trunk, and prepared to give the guy a well-deserved deathblow.

**However.**

_What the..._ his punch stopped in midair as soon as he noticed that something was peculiar—wrong about the figure he was seeing.

It was a **girl** in her **teens**. She was almost half his height and her cerulean eyes were big and rounded.

She seemed to have come from a super rich family for her face was smooth and spot-less. She was even wearing a pink kimono that made from expensive cloth.

Ichigo dropped his arm and jaw.

He blinked away, thinking that the small, feminine image he was seeing would turn into a buff, manly one.

Was she really the one who had talked like a macho a while ago?

"Who are you calling stupid head, brat? Didn't your parents teach you manners?!" was Ichigo's angry bark.

He saw her right eye twitch, she was getting angrier at the moment.

She sent him a death glare and Ichigo didn't miss it.

"Whacha lookin' at? Wanna punch me?" he offered as he lowered his head, obviously teasing and taunting her. Oh well, like she could do it.

The girl continued to send him death glares. She was having a full endeavor not to loose the impression of being **sweet and helpless** she was making to the people. As a result, even though the piece of cheek meat that was lowered for her convenience was so tempting, no punch from her came.

He sneered and gave her a look of mock-pity.

"A girl like you should just stay inside that stupid party and flirt with guys to find yourself a boyfriend. You're not a fairy to dawdle here in the garden."

The girl started to lower her head, fists clenching to her sides—the typical reaction of a thin, short man when faced to a rough and tough man.

_Underestimating me. Hunh?_ she clenched her fists tighter at that thought.

She began to calculate their distance and think of what pain she could inflict to him. But before she could, her ears received the annoying mocking sound from him. Involuntarily, her muscles on her right arm aimed for his face-giving him an uppercut.

-+-+-+-

_What. The. __**Hell**_ was Ichigo's first thoughts in mind.

He found himself lying at the cold grass, yapping and cursing in pain. Hands on the ground, he positioned himself in a cross sitting position, wiping away the blood from his mouth. Wait, blood...? He looked at his fingers dubiously.

Suspicion confirmed.

There, in his fingertips, were tainted by a certain liquid that seemed to be—

His expression made her grin darkly, declaring that she won, "Surprised aren't you, **brat**? Don't be deceived by looks. Judging from how you're so naïve, I suppose I am the one older than you."

He furrowed his already furrowed brows and burned his sight at the shock of green he was seeing. If she was a he, paying back would be a piece of cake but—

_Well... I can't directly hit a girl, can I—?_

"Bitch..." Ichigo cursed under his breath. Probably realizing that he couldn't do anything to her after all.

"Bastard." she snapped back.

Cursing contest was threatening to arise but shoes brushing swiftly against the freshly cut grasses made them aware that people could come anytime and see them.

"What's wrong?" a security guard approached them. He hovered an umbrella on the girl while shooting a look of suspicion at Ichigo who was still lying at the grass.

Ichigo avoided the guard's stare and helped himself up. Like he can tell that guard that he was just hit by a girl. That would be so unmanly, not to mention humiliating. At the time he was up, he was startled to see two unfamiliar hands cradling his elbows as if showing deep concern.

Who else would it be but the girl who just hit him.

"Anou... are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Yes?" she quickly faced the sentinel, "It's okay. He just hurt himself. He's a klutz. You can leave us now."

The guard, at her instruction, reluctantly nodded and went back to his post. When, he was meters away, the guard once again shot them a lingering stare and moved on.

"Get your plastic hands off me!" Ichigo barked, nudging her to the side and careful not to push her too harshly. That time, Ichigo would have been lying if he wasn't thinking of saying that he was the 'star' of the party to freak her and feel sorry, however, he wasn't proud of that fact. So he irritably asked a question that might lead to the girl's identity and pay her back brutally. "This is no children's party, you know? What are you doing here? Annoying."

She shot him a mocking stare, "What are you talking to yourself?" she shot back then briefly looked at her Rolex watch. "Tsk. Look you've wasted my time and I don't want to do anything with you anymore. That's it I'm leaving, **I hope I won't see you again**."

-+-+-+-

"Let me introduce to you," the announcer in tuxedo declared, "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Applause.

Right on cue, Ichigo went up the stage bashfully and awkwardly. Stepping sure steps, he walked like a robot to the center where the microphone was located to say a little something.

He began to perspire a lot even though the place was fully air-conditioned. The cameras and lights began to focus at him as the press people stood there and waited for what was he going to say. Since he was so evasive to the media a while ago, they saw this as a bright opportunity to get his side. They readied their pens and papers, some readied the cameras then looked attentively at the speaker.

"U-Umm. Hi... N-Nice to meet you." he said lamely.

His father and Karin sneered whilst Yuzu looked at her brother worryingly.

Did Ichigo really thought about his debut in TV?

"I just want to say that there's no third party and no pregnant-whatever. I've never been attached to any girl so that's far too impossible. That's all."

People began to chatter. Most of them just shrugged off because of his statement. Needless to say, they were very disappointed. It sure does lack the 'showbiz feel'.

_"Are you finished now?"_ The announcer wanted to ask.

"Great to hear that, Ichigo-kun. Haha. Uh. Well, let us welcome, the first appearance of Miss Kuchiki Rukia!"

Applause. Much louder than Ichigo's.

_Okay, get ready._ Ichigo tentatively and attentively brought out his short 'checklist' on his mind and positioned himself just at the right of the microphone to get a nice view.

There came in a petite figure with clear cerulean eyes. She was sophisticatedly walking to the aisle and waving like a beauty queen (she might have been mistaken as one if it wasn't because of her height).

Ichigo was dumbstruck.

Guess what?

Who he was seeing walking at the stage right now was the girl who he encountered just earlier.

He instinctively pointed an accusing finger at the figure he was seeing.

What the hell's going on? She's Kuchiki Rukia?!

Ichigo almost dropped his jaw. Her physical feature he was seeing now was definitely an opposite of what he had imagined.

-+-+-+-

**Ichigo's checklist:**

Old-looking - x

Big - x

Muscular - x

Brutal - he marked several checks here.

Old - check. check. and another check. It wasn't originally in his list but seeing that 'Brutal' was the only thing that was marked, he added this.

-+-+-+-

_A __**midget**__ like her almost broke our house down?_

She gave the crowd a sickening sweet smile.

Ichigo scowled and shivered involuntarily. _I bet it's a fake one, judging from how she acted when I met her._

Rukia glanced at her future husband, planning to give him a **breathtaking and loving smile** but instead she was appalled to see the same guy she had stumbled upon moments ago.

Her inner self was parallel to Ichigo, her outer façade, however was far from Ichigo's.

She maintained her composure and continued to wave at the crowd as she got the microphone.

"Good evening to all, people of Japan." her voice was sweetly faked and highly pitched.

_So this is how she talks when she's in front of them... bitch._

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia and it's my pleasure to meet all of you. I am deeply touched by your warm welcome and support. I hope it wouldn't change. Also I would like to thank all the people who are responsible for all of these. I'm hoping you'll have a good time at our party." She gazed at Ichigo once again and giggled fakely. "Pardon about him. He's really like that when exposed to people." she said, almost convincing that they actually knew each other.

She beckoned Ichigo to come and join her.

He eyed her incredulously. He was reluctant at first but he thought that it wasn't good not to come to her. Press people might think something that could ruin more his ruined image so, out of grudge he walked to her.

Well at least she knew how to make the situation better.

Rukia slipped her arm to his and rested her head on arm. "Oh **Honey**, I feel lucky to have you."

**Goddammit actress.** he thought but decided to go with her act, "Ahh. The feeling is mutual." he decided to say, thinking that he was going to puke anytime.

-+-+-+-

**End Notes:** The second chapter, finished editing. This can be edited further so don't worry. Beta-sama and I will add descriptions here and there. We're not a perfect people who can find faults without help so if you find anything weird, OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, wrong pronunciation (private joke) tell us and we'll be happy to change it. Oh, if you would please do so, please **point out** the things that you want to be changed. Kindly **site** them. I think it won't help if you would just vaguely say: There are a lot of grammatical errors.

Thank you for reading! You can send emails if you want. I am not hostile. Check-ie my profile.


	3. Rules of Engagement

Kekkon Trouble

**Kekkon Trouble**

**-Chapter III: Rules of Engagement-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach. I'm just one of the big bullies who loves to make fun out of Ichigo and Rukia—and a bigger bully to the others who try to pull them apart. ;)

-+-+-+-

This has got to be the dumbest day of his life. Well, next to his upcoming wedding, but it wouldn't be happening any sooner so, for now, this would be.

Ichigo irritably squirmed on his seat and made sure that any part of his anatomy wouldn't make contact with the smiling girl who was seated too closely beside him.

Rukia too was irritably squirming on her seat. But unlike Ichigo, she was trying to stick with him like a leach, as it should be the one they **should** be doing.

"Stop being a total dork," Rukia hissed darkly when Ichigo yet again inched farther away from her.

"I will, if you stop being a total bitch," he hissed equally darkly.

Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was internally struggling to keep her cool while they were under the scrutiny of the people around them but he was being impossible to manipulate. "Explain, 'total bitch'," she challenged, giving him a warning through her eyes and smiling her sham sweet smile.

"I believe it's synonymous to Rukia," he retorted cheekily with a mock expression of a teacher.

Rukia's smile wavered a bit yet she managed not to drop it. "I knew it, you're a dork..."

He smirked patronizingly at her. "Nah. It's pure talent."

She snorted despite of herself and her gaze fell to the half-eaten engagement cake. Suddenly, an idea came up. "Honey bunch sweetie pie," she started slowly and she used her high-pitched tone, making Ichigo cringe. She was holding up a fork with a deliberately big chunk of cake close to his nose. "Say ahh..."

The crowed cheered in approval and began clicking their glasses. And so, Ichigo was left with no choice but to comply and swallow the cake. But not before giving Rukia a you-will-pay-for-this look.

Rukia smiled sinisterly and retorted by giving him an I'd-like-to-see-you-try look. She gave him one pitiful look then rushed the fork into his mouth and made sure it would smear his face and hurt him.

"Ow!" Ichigo instinctively jerked Rukia's hand away and began to cosset his mouth.

Rukia was fast to act like the actress that she was and bent over to peer at her agonizing fiancée. "Are you okay honey?" she exaggeratedly pouted her voice, caressing his cheek like it was the one that was hurting.

He glared at her. Thank shining elephants, the glare was out of the crowd's sight. "You can't get your hands off me, can you?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Only because I know it'll produce my desired effect."

Not having a comeback for that, he merely continued to glare spitefully. "I hate you..." he muttered.

"Aww... and I love you too...!" she swooned loudly, winking at the crowd.

Ichigo looked like he was about to retch and when he had bent back to his former position, he was cooking the same idea Rukia did. Time for her to get a taste of her own medicine... He grabbed the fork, that was all the while left untouched, sliced off a big chunk of cake, flooded it with icing and leered at her. "It's now my turn, sweetheart."

Rukia stared at the cake like it was her bitter, secret enemy. She pushed his hands away, trying to keep a smile plastered on her face. "No honey, I'm on a diet now."

Ichigo's hand didn't halt and brought it back near her nose yet again. "You're going to refuse your Honey bunch sweetie pie in front of **them**?" he deliberately set his voice louder, gesturing at the mob, "You want me to do this, right?"

There was something ominous about his voice yet the mob merely thought they were imagining this and cheered and whistled in reply anyway.

Having seen how eager they were to see the scene, Rukia tentatively opened her mouth, shutting her eyes close and waited for the evil cake to catapult inside her mouth.

Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared when Ichigo 'accidentally' slipped the cake onto her face...

-+-+-+-

Isshin impatiently drummed his fingers against the round-shaped table. So far, all but he saw were lame, stupid, unstimulating scenes... He wanted some mush. He wanted to see the other side of Ichigo and he wanted it **now**!

"Will you stop that old man," Karin chided her father, a scowl on her face. Obviously, she wasn't a happy camper today and anything irritated her.

Isshin didn't seem to hear her as he was cooking something mushy inside his mind. He happily picked up his fork and chimed his wineglass. "Kiss!"

The mob was silent. As if thinking over about what Isshin had said. After few seconds of tranquility, the mob finally decided that it was a good one. And so, they began to shout 'kiss' as well.

Rukia chuckled nervously, mentally distressing of how to get out herself out of the terribly awkward situation. She felt veins popping out her skin as she elbowed Ichigo. "Do something!"

Ichigo irritably scratched the back of his head. "Like what?!"

"I-I don't know!" Rukia said dumbly. "You're the dork so you think of something!"

Ichigo clenched his fist but then decided to drop the topic. The distracting growing chant of the crowd was breaking his train of thoughts.

Think... think... think...!

"It seems that my sister and her fiancée can't bring themselves to show that private affection." All eyes were suddenly fixed at the cold but cool voice who was speaking composedly—it was none other than Rukia's brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. "I suggest we should give them time to use themselves. But while waiting for that time to come, may I suggest," he raised up his wine glass, "A toast for them."

The crowd expressed disappointment. There was no other way but to rise up their wine glass and give Ichigo and Rukia a toast. It would have been a big headline tomorrow but this Kuchiki Byakuya 'spoiled' everything.

Kuchiki Byakuya's intention wasn't bad. Though he looks cold and unaffectionate, he was such an overprotective brother. He knew that Rukia and Ichigo just met. So there was no way he would let that Kurosaki Ichigo 'score' on his sister **that** soon. He already had Rukia suffer by forcing her to marry because of their clan's tradition; he wouldn't let her suffer more than that.

He stared at Ichigo and Ichigo stared back. On that point of time, Ichigo didn't feel great about this Byakuya—not that he sensed that he was a bad guy or something but his stare was so cold as if he would kill him if ever he did something to his sister. Like he would do something to her, right? Well at least not now... and it was not in a romantic form.

-+-+-+-

The 'sweet' couple was there at the both ends of the car, staring idly at the windowpane. The placid waving movement of the car was both making them heavy-eyed—but none of them dared to close one's eyes since they just couldn't trust each other and there seem to be a contest that the one who kept his/her eyes open would be declared the winner.

Because Rukia's bored but couldn't afford to lose at their unproclaimed battle, she stroke up a conversation. "You owe nii-sama a thank you," she said as gruffly as she can, trying to unmask the drowsiness she was feeling.

"Gimme a break. He did that to save your own ass," He scowled as soon as he remembered the cold glare that Kuchiki Byakuya gave to him. He was about to ask something about her brother but he thought that he should do some timing and mood-setting. He lifted his head to think of some topic that would eventually lead to Byakuya. "So that's how you act in front of media personalities," he stated, not looking at her. "You should do that, you know. Without your acting, your family's image would be ruined."

She turned her head as she hit him on his gut.

Damn. Her blows were so damn strong despite the fact that she was sleepy. He still couldn't believe that such a 'little girl' made their house looked like it was stricken by a hurricane. "Are you sure you're Rukia?"

"Why?" she looked at him mischievously. "You didn't expect me to look this young and pretty, did you?" she used her feigned sweet voice.

He cringed at the sound of her voice. "Cut that disgusting way of talking!" he said out of annoyance. Then he turned and decided to add, "Young and pretty my ass!" he pretended that he didn't agree. "It's just that your brother is tall and you're such a shorty." he saw Rukia flinched at the corner of his eye, sensing that Rukia's greatly affected by the insult. So her height was her tender spot... Better rub it in then. "What age did you stop growing anyway? Ten?"

A vein popped out. She aimed for his face but this time he blocked it. He wouldn't her to hit him again. Rukia smirked.

Ichigo's face turned baffled, utterly unaware of a kick flying getting him.

Shit. Her kick was stronger than her punches. His head was now on the floor, in level with his legs. "Bitch!" he growled.

"Bastard." she retorted evenly, her gaze was back on the windowpane.

Ichigo dusted his clothes and grumpily went back to his previous position. "Why am I here anyway? I'm going home."

"I was ordered by nii-sama to show you the house where we'll going to stay after marriage."

"Tch... I'm so tired to look around and it's already dark."

"I'm just following our tradition."

"What a stupid tradition." Ichigo muttered.

"I know that!" she then shouted then froze when she realized what she said. "U-umm..." she gulped the lump on her throat, "Don't tell nii-sama though..."

Her sudden changed of behavior stunned—rather amazed him.

"Whatever." He yawned as he stretched his arms that 'accidentally' hit her.

She slapped back his hand, "Hey! Watch what you're doing, you moron!"

"Shut the hell up! If you didn't drag me here then I should have been sleeping now!"

Rukia clenched her fists, "And what about me, you selfish brat! What do you think? That I want to tour you around the house? You're not the only one who's tired! I want to sleep too, you know!" she flared. Ichigo silenced. He can't think of any comeback of her attack. She panted, inhaling some air. She was still unfinished, she wanted to say more, "I don't want to marry a bastard like you!"

This time, Ichigo had something to throw to her, "I don't want to marry you either!"

"Well that's good! At least we've established that we hate each other! We'll be married by name only!"

"Great! I was thinking about that for days!"

She nodded in understanding, still in rage. "Well then," she started to lift herself in a decent fashion. "Let's make rules then to protect me from you."

"Like I'll took interests—"

She jabbed his chin to shut him up as she brought out a paper and a pen and began listing the rules that came into her mind whilst Ichigo crept closer:

Number One: No butting ones private life.

Number Two: No physical (intimate)—

Ichigo's snorted interrupted her writing. Rukia gave him a warning stare.

Number Three: No physical damages—she erased it—Ichigo grunted.

She grinned darkly. It was easy to win against this guy. She replaced it with: Act sweet whenever there's someone around.

"How come you're the only one who decides what will be the rules?" Ichigo finally voiced out his complain.

"Why? Can you think of any?"

"Let's see..." he folded his arms, "umm..."

Silence.

Rukia rolled her eyes, a sign that she got impatient of waiting so she proceeded on writing.

Number Four: No reminding of age gap.

Ichigo raised a brow as soon as he read number four.

Bitch... she's writing rules that are beneficial to her!

-+-+-+-

It was a huge traditional Japanese mansion. Ichigo couldn't tell more than that. The light was dim to examine the whole area and he was too sleepy to take note of his surroundings. But he heard something sounding like running water? Perhaps?

"Nice house," he decided to say. After all, he was going to live in this palace. "But very traditional." he added.

"This is what nii-sama wants..."

"Why do you call your brother, nii-sama? Formalities even towards skin?" he saw Rukia blanched at the corner of his eye. There's something going on here...

"You don't have the right to know," she said evasively.

"Whatever." He yawned for the nth time now like what she said didn't really matter. "I wonder what would happen to the one who'll break the rules." he pretended to ask himself.

Silence.

"That... I don't know..." Rukia finally said. They were now walking upstairs.

"What! You made rules then you don't know what's the punishment!"

Rukia whipped her head back at him, looking offended. "Hey! I'm thinking about it!"

"Hmp." He placed his arms at the back of his head, "How about the wedding would be off?"

She eyed him with antipathy. "What kind of an idiotic dork are you?"

"Wha-What did you say! What's wrong with my comment? If I know—"

She scoffed. "See, that's why you're an idiot. Let me jog your memory that we were forced to marry. If I'll accept your suggestion then we'll be breaking rules."

Ichigo now began to understand. Feeling totally embarrassed, he avoided her eyes.

"Okay. How about he would accept whatever punishment given to him?"

"Fair deal," he agreed blandly, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I can't tour you around the house. Tomorrow maybe. You can make a choice. Either you go back to your house or stay here at night."

"S-Stay here? No way there's—"

"You can sleep on the guest's bedroom." She watched his face turn at ease. "You don't expect that we'll be sharing one bed, do you?"

He almost flushed at her 'accusation.'

"H-Hell no. But it's unfair! Add these to the rules. Rule number five: Shall show fairness to both parties."

"I am showing fairness," Rukia gripped evenly. "You're free to use the master's bedroom but at night, we'll sleep on separate rooms. Besides we're not yet married so you're not gonna stay here every night," She stopped at the door of 'her' room and then held the knob, "Your room is good. There's nothing to whine about," She turned it then walked inside and Ichigo heard a satisfying click.

"I'm not whining!" he barked at the door.

"Then you'll sleep there!" she rejoined. "It's just on the adjacent room."

Being tired, he finally surrendered. Why was he arguing anyway?

Bitch... he thought as he walked to his room. Then just to show his spite, he kicked the door of her room.

He was rewarded a slipper hitting squarely his face.

And that was how their engagement night dumbly ended...

-+-+-+-

**End Notes:** End Notes: I know, I know! Can't really say this one's worth the wait... so sorry! There's no school-cliché excuse... I just got lazy. Thank you for all of your responses via pm or review. I read and appreciate them all. By the way, for those who are wondering why I've got over 300 reviews in two chapters, it's because I've deleted all of the 16 chapters (chapter 17 is only a whinny note). Not because I'm uber good! For further explanation, please do read the previous author's note. Thank you very much. :)


End file.
